Winter Weather Isn't Always Fun
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Devin and Cassidy Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**Winter Weather Isn't Always Fun**

"So, your brother had to have a wedding right after Christmas?"

"Yeah, Sue thought it would look beautiful in the snow."

Cassidy exhaled and looked out the window. "I suppose it wouldn't be as bad if they had been closer. They're in Colorado."

"Come on Cassidy, you said you wanted to see the mountains."

"Whatever." She pulled out her phone and started checking her E-Mails. "They're lucky we were both able to get off for this."

"That's true."

The car began to get even slower than they were going. Cassidy looked up, "What's wrong? Please tell me we didn't run out of gas."

"We didn't, but the car ahead of us is stopped." Devin moved a little to see around the car in front of him. "It looks like the car ahead of him stopped."

Cassidy tried to look, "How can you tell? Everything's white."

"Well look right there, a light will come on." And sure enough one did. "See."

"Oh. So, now what?"

"Wait until they move and then we can go."

"Fine. Do you even think we'll be there for Christmas?"

"I don't know."

Cassidy took the map and started examining it. "Look, if we go on this highway we're bound to make it."

"Do you think we should go that way?"

"Look it matches up, when we get to the road; let's go there if we are still crawling."

"Alright fine."

Cassidy turned the radio back on and quickly found some Christmas music. After sitting for a couple of hours they made it over the bridge that had caused everyone to go slow. "See Cass, we have no problems now."

"Except for seeing the road. Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Very sure."

"Alright."

After driving for six more hours they pulled into the town. As they slowly drove through all the snow that was already on the ground more precipitation came down.

"It's snowing again!?" Cassidy said looking out the window.

Devin looked closer, "No, that's not snow."

"It's not?"

"No, it's ice."

The blonde's mouth dropped open, "Now what?"

"We have to keep going until we get there." Devin pointed ahead, "See those trees?"

"Yeah."

"Those are over the top of a bridge that's just down the road from Sue's parents' house."

"I thought you hadn't been here before?"

The shaggy haired man shrugged his shoulders, "Tim explained it to me."

"Right. Okay so let's cross."

"Alright." Devin began moving slowly across the bridge when they heard a loud crack followed by a tree branch falling in the center of the bridge. Stopping the car Devin began to put on his gloves and hat, "You stay in here, I'm going to try moving it."

He started to unlock the door when he felt someone grab his sleeve; he turned to see Cassidy looking at him, "That's ice out there, not snow. Snow is fine to get on you. Look at what the ice did to the tree. I don't want that to happen to you."

Smiling Devin locked the door, "Really?"

"Of course Devin." She took out her phone and began dialing numbers. Soon enough she had reached the fire department and they were heading towards where the car was at.

"Cass, I'm going to turn the car off so we don't loose so much gas."

"Alright."

Devin turned off the car and then grabbed a couple of blankets from the back. After giving one to Cassidy and making sure she was warm he wrapped one around himself.

"Are you warm enough, or do you need this blanket too?"

"I'm fine. You keep that blanket, alright?"

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"A little, but Devin I finished up the last of our food a little bit ago."

"Right. I could go and get some."

"I already told you to wait."

"Okay. Just let me know if you get to cold."

"Don't worry I will."

It took the fire department half an hour to get to them. While they waited they had some Christmas music playing and they started talking their past Christmas'. Finally the firemen were able to move the branch and guide Devin safely through.

They continued slowly until they pulled into a driveway. They passed through a bunch of trees and finally saw a large wooden house that was dark brown. "We're here." Devin said. "What time is it?"

"It's six thirty."

"Hey, maybe they just started eating."

"Maybe." Cassidy smiled at him. "Let's get inside."

"Alright."

Devin parked as close as he could to the porch and then helped Cassidy out of the car with a few bags and brought them to the porch. By the time they had gotten to the door it was thrown open to reveal Devin's Mom and Dad.

"You guys made it!" Their Mom exclaimed as she pulled them both into hugs, "We were so worried when the ice started."

"Need help with some more stuff from the car?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Devin and his Dad went and grabbed the rest of the things before they all went inside. They brought all of Devin and Cassidy's things into their room while Cassidy was brought to the table where they had just sat down to eat dinner. The two men were in there shortly. After a wonderful dinner of ham, baked potatoes and a green salad they all enjoyed watching a few Christmas movies.

Later as Cassidy and Devin were lying in bed, Devin put down the book he had just read. "Hey Cass."

"Just a second." He waited patiently until she had finished checking her E-Mail and then she put the computer down and lay down next to Devin, "What?"

"I'm glad we all got here safe."

"Me too."

"And even being in the cold the baby will be alright?" He asked touching her stomach.

She looked down, "Yes, everything is going to be alright."

Smiling he leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips, "Good. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Devin pulled Cassidy in his arms and the two fell asleep safe from the wintry weather.


End file.
